


Prayed for You

by ponie182



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Matt finally gathers his courage and asks Sylvie out.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be chapter 2 for Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire but it took on a life of its own.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters just borrowing them for my own amusement.

This was his chance, while no one else was around he decided.

“Hey Sylvie, what are your plans for today?” Matt asked casually as they started out of the locker room and to their cars.

“Nothing much really. I’m sure I’ll need to head to the grocery store but thats about it, why whats up?”

“Would you like to go grab dinner this evening with me?”

“Sure sounds great, pick me up at 6?”

“It’s a date?” Matt replied realizing it sounded more like a question than he had meant it to.

“It’s a date.” Sylvie replied with an excited smile on her face.

Once Sylvie made it home she grabbed a shower and then headed to the kitchen to make her grocery list. While doing that she opened the group chat on her phone with Foster and Kidd.

OMG guess what!- S

What?!- K

Yeah what?!- F

I just got asked out on a date!- S

That is awesome.- F

Sweet but the question remains with who??- K

MATT!!!- S

No way! He finally did something about all those 😍 he’s been sending you!- K

So what time is your date? Want any help getting ready?- F

I know I can’t believe it! 6 and yes please!!- S

Be there at 4- K

👍🏻- F

Sticking her phone in her back pocket Sylvie glanced at the clock noticing it was 11 and decided to go get her grocery shopping done. They needed quite a few things so she knew she would be gone at least a couple of hours. Grabbing her list, purse and car keys she headed out the door. As she walked to her car she couldn’t help but notice how nice it was out today, it was one of those perfect spring days. Warm enough to not need any sort of jacket but not too warm either, a light but not cool breeze and the most gorgeous blue sky. Today was going to be perfect!

The store had been busy with everyone out enjoying the day and so it took longer than Sylvie expected to get her shopping done but she was finally back at the apartment and had all the groceries put away. Glancing at the clock she realized she was better on time than she thought when it ready 2:15, since the girls wouldn’t be there for another hour and forty five minutes she decided to turn on the bluetooth and jam out while she straightened up. The apartment wasn’t dirty by any means but she had too much nervous and excited energy to sit still. She pulled up her playlist and hit shuffle and got started. As she worked her way through her short list of chores she couldn’t help but notice how her playlist seemed to be in sync with her mood today. Starting with Sucker by Jonas Brothers, then Replay by Zendaya, What Ifs by Kane Brown and a ton of other songs that just seemed to speak to her today. Finally about 3:30 she was just getting ready to finish up when the song Prayed For You by Matt Stell came one. It was one of her favorite songs but today the words hit her and she couldn’t help but think about them in terms of her and Matt.

_I’ve never been one to ask for help_   
_If I need a mountain moved I moved it myself_   
_I ain’t the church pew regular, twice on Sunday_   
_Quote you the scripture kind_   
_I’m far from a preacher_   
_But I’m a believer_

_‘Cause every single day, before I knew your name_   
_I couldn’t see your face, but I prayed for you_   
_Every heartbreak trail when all hope fell_   
_On the highway to hell, I prayed for you_   
_I kept my faith like that old King James_   
_Said I’m supposed to_   
_It’s hard to imagine, bigger than I could Fathom_   
_I didn’t know you from Adam but I prayed for you_

Sylvie knew that she had always prayed for the right man to come and sweep her off her feet, she just never would have guessed that he would be someone she had seen almost daily for the last 6 years.

_For someone to love me like you do_   
_Graceful eyes to see me through_   
_A smile that steals me, a heart that heals me_   
_A touch that kills too_   
_Baby your perfect, I guess the Good Lord heard it_

She knew she never could have handled everything this last year had thrown at her without Matt, he had been her rock through all of it. He was the one there for her when she came back after ending her engagement with Kyle, it was his smile that got her through the tough calls, he could calm her racing mind and heart with just a simple touch. She had known for a while he was the one for her she hadn’t dared to admit it to herself until Nicholas had asked her out.

_‘Cause every single day, before I knew your name_   
_I couldn’t see your face, but I prayed for you_   
_Every tail light fade in the goodbye rain_   
_Girl even today, I prayed for you_   
_I kept my faith like that old King James_   
_Said I’m supposed to_   
_It’s hard to imagine, bigger than I could fathom_   
_I didn’t know you from Adam but I prayed for you_   
_I prayed for you_   
_I prayed for you_

As the song ended she heard her text alert and saw a message from Kidd

Picking up Emily and on our way- Stella

10 minutes later and the girls were knocking on her door, as she let them in her phone beeped again this time with a text from Matt.

Dinner and the pier?- Matt

Sure sounds perfect.- Sylvie

“So where are the two of you going tonight?” Emily asked as she walked in.

“Matt just text me saying dinner and Navy Pier.” Sylvie replied walking into the kitchen to get out a bottle of wine and three glasses as was their normal getting ready routine.

“Ohh okay so simple yet stunning will be out theme for you” Stella announced with a giggle.

The three grabbed their glass of wine and headed into Sylvie’s room, Stella headed straight for her closet to start pulling out outfits while Emily steered Sylvie to her vanity.

“What do you think half up, all up, all down?” Emily asked while running a brush though Sylvie’s hair.

“Lets go half up half down with some waves.”

“You got it” she replied walking into the bathroom to grab the wand curler.

“How about these?” Stella asked holding up a pair of dark wash almost black jeans. They were a pair that Sylvie wore often to Molly’s

“Yes! Those make your ass look amazing.” Emily offered as she walked back in with the wand and some hair spray.

“They are comfy too.” Sylvie added

“Okay that’s settled, now for a shirt.” Stella said as she turned back towards the closet.

Emily was just finishing adding the final curls to her hair and pinning pieces up with bobby pins when they heard Stella let out a small gasp.

“Sylvie why have you never worn this?! It is amazing.”

Looking in the mirror Sylvie could see Stella holding up a light green 3/4 sleeve top with lace embellishments that ran down the front.

“I totally forgot I bought that!”

“Well it’s perfect for tonight” Emily agreed.

Stella laid the shirt on top of the jeans she has already laid on the bed and went to find a pair of shoes. She came back with with a pair black ballet flats and held them up for the other two to see.

“Perfect.” Replied Emily.

“Definitely plus I kinda like being just a bit shorter than Matt.” Sylvie said with a shy smile.

Walking over to the vanity Stella said “Outfit and hair is done all we have left is your makeup and then you to get dressed but we better hurry it’s already 5:15 and we all know Matthew Casey is never late.”

Sylvie just let her friends do what they wanted when it came to her makeup she trusted them to not go over the top. 20 minutes later and Stella was putting the finishing touches on. Opening her eyes she took in the neutral colored eyeshadow with dark liner, a light dusting of blush and a nude colored lipstick.

“It’s perfect you guys, thank you.” Sylvie said standing to give both of her best friends a hug.

“You are more than welcome” they both replied.

“Get dressed and we will take our glasses to the sink.” Emily told her while grabbing all of the wine glasses and heading towards the kitchen with Stella.

5 minutes later Sylvie walked out of her bedroom dressed and ready to go. Her nerves were starting to kick in now that it was almost time for Matt to be here.

“Okay how does everything look?” She asked doing a small twirl for her friends.

“Absolutely perfect.” Emily replied

“He won’t know what hit him.” Stella replied with a smile.

“Text us later and let us know everything.” Emily told her while she grabbed her stuff.

“Or tomorrow depending on how well this goes.” Stella said giving her a wink and heading out the door.

Sylvie couldn’t help the blush the crept across her cheeks at her friends comment but promised none the less. With just a few minute till Matt was supposed to arrive Sylvie went back to her room to grab a cardigan. Just as she was walking back out to the kitchen there was a knock on her door. Nervous excitement washed over her just knowing Matt was on the side of the door.

“Hey.” She said as she pulled open the door.

“Wow you look amazing.” Matt said the moment he saw her.

“Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself.”

“You ready?”

“Yeah.” Sylvie said as she pulled the door shut and locked it.


	2. Just a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

Once at his truck Matt opened the door for her and made sure she was in before shutting it and climbing in the drivers side.

“I hope a light dinner and the pier is okay with you?” Matt asked once they were on the road “It just seemed like such a beautiful day to waste it inside somewhere.”

“No I think its a perfect idea for today. We will have plenty of opportunities to spend cold evenings cuddled up on the couch come the winter.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Sylvie realized what she had said and while she hoped this was it for her she wasn’t sure just where Matt was in his feelings and didn’t want to come on too strong.

“Maybe I need to rethink tonights plan because that sounds wonderful.” Matt said flashing her a quick smile which instantly calmed her.

As they settled into a comfortable silence Sylvie noticed that Matt had the radio playing softly. He had it set to a local country station which didn’t surprise her at all. It didn’t take them long to make it to the diner Matt had picked, it was close to the pier so he chose a parking lot in between both. He held the door open for her and they were seated at a booth quickly, glancing over the menu Sylvie choose a chef salad with grilled chicken while Matt ordered pasta.

“You know you could have ordered anything you liked, right?” Matt teased once the server had left with their order.

“I know but there’s just something about a warm spring day that makes me want a big salad. Maybe it’s a small town country thing that I just never shook.” Sylvie replied with a small laugh. “What about you, I would have expected you to get a burger or something.”

“Nah, I get enough meat at Severide’s, it’s about all he can cook. I needed a change.”

“Got ya.”

Their server brought the drinks and an appetizer for them to share while they waited. Neither one of them could help but notice how easy it was for them to be together like this. As their meals arrived conversation shifted to work, not because they had run out of other things to talk about but since they spent the whole day together it was an easy topic while eating. After they finished Matt paid for dinner and as they exited the diner Sylvie was pleasantly surprised when he reached over and took her hand lacing their fingers together. She looked over at him expecting to see at least a little nervousness but all she found was him watching her, with a gentle squeeze to his hand and a smile they headed towards the pier. The sun had started to set while they were in the diner and being down by the water the temperature was a bit cooler so Sylvie pulled on her cardigan while they walked, taking Matt’s hand again as soon as she was finished. As they walked onto the pier the energy from it washed over them the lights, the sounds and the smells. Walking down one side of the pier they came to the carnival games and Matt saw Sylvie’s eyes light up.

“I know these games are rigged so you never win the big prizes but I still always loved playing them whenever the fair came to town.” Sylvie said turning towards the balloon pop game. As she reached into her pocket for some cash Matt placed a hand on her wrist.

“I got it.”

“Matt, you don’t have to pay for my game.”

“It’s my treat.”

Even though his tone was light it had that underlying captain authority so she didn’t argue with him and instead let him pay for the balloon pop.

After playing a couple of games and each walking away with a small stuffed animal they headed further down the pier until they got to the Ferris wheel.

“Ride with me?” Sylvie asked.

“Of course.”

The line wasn’t long so they were loaded pretty quickly and Sylvie settled in next to Matt instead of across from him like he had expected. They sat in comfortable silence as other riders were loaded and when they were about half way to the top Matt felt Sylvie let out a contented sign and leaned in agains him slightly so he laid his arm across the back of the seat. He wanted nothing more than to put his arm around her and pull her to him but he didn’t want to move too fast. The little affectionate touches had come easily tonight but he didn’t need to worry because Sylvie took that moment to slide completely against him so that she was tucked right in the crook of his arm. They had made it almost to the top and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, the lights from the pier and the city cast a warm glow across her face, which was turned to take in the sights from the top of the Ferris wheel. As they reached the very peak they stopped Sylvie turned from the skyline to him and laid her hand across his chest and looked up at him. Matt knew in that instant exactly what he wanted and gently reached out to cup her jaw brushing his thumb across her cheek leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Once on the Ferris wheel Sylvie reflected back on how well the evening had been so far. There was no awkwardness things between were easy and comfortable. As she sat next to Matt she couldn’t help the content sigh that escaped her as she leaned against Matt, she felt him lay his arm across the back of the seat and immediately tucked herself into the crook of his arm. She had been looking out at the skyline when they stopped at the top and turned to look at Matt, he was already watching her and as she laid her hand across his chest she caught faint music from somewhere below. Matt reached out and cupped her jaw sending a shiver down her spine as he ran his thumb across her cheek, her eyes fluttered close as he leaned in and just as his lips met her the words from the song reached her.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_And I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
_It'll only bring us closer_  
_To the love we wanna find_  
_It's never felt so real_  
_No it's never felt so right_

They pulled apart just as they were coming to the bottom, neither of them had even realized that they had started moving again. Matt helped Sylvie out and immediately pulled her to his side wrapping his arm around her shoulders while hers went around his waist. Sylvie couldn’t help the smile on her face tonight had been better than she ever had anticipated, everything about tonight had just felt right. They made their way back towards Matt truck stopping to look at a few things and just enjoying each others company. Once back at the truck Matt held her door open for her before going to the driver side, Sylvie had decided to sit in the middle of his bench seat not wanting to loose the contact that they had shared the last few ours. If Matt was surprised he didn’t show it and instead just pulled out and headed back towards Sylvie’s apartment.

“Tonight was wonderful, Matt.” Sylvie said as she laid her hand on his knee.

“I’m glad you had fun tonight, I had a wonderful time too.” He said glancing at her with a smile.

As they pull into her apartment building and find a parking spot Matt puts the truck in park and kills the engine.

“I’ll walk you up.” He responds before she can even ask.

“Would you want to stay and watch a movie?” Sylvie asks as they climb in the elevator not quite ready for the night to be over.

“Are you sure?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, Joe and Emily are out for the night plus we don’t have shift tomorrow.”

“Sure, I would love too.”

As they reach her apartment Sylvie unlocks the door and leads them inside.

“Why don’t you grab us a beer from the fridge and pick a movie, I’m gonna go change real quick.” Sylvie said once they were inside.

“Okay.” Matt replied walking over to the dvd case, he couldn’t help but notice how natural it felt to be here with Sylvie like this.

He got the dvd setup ready to play and was just grabbing them each a beer out of the fridge when Sylvie came out of her room wearing a short and tank top sleep set and carrying a blanket from the hall closet. She set the blanket on the couch and made her way into the kitchen, catching Matt watching her and couldn’t stop the slight blush that crept across her cheeks.

“Popcorn?” She asked reaching in the cabinet next to the refrigerator.

“Sounds great.” Matt said as he set their beers on the coffee table.

A few minutes later Sylvie joined him on the couch with the blanket and bowl of popcorn. She immediately curled into his side and set the popcorn on his lap where they both could reach it. He reached over grabbed the remote hit play and then pulled her closer to him. It had been a long time since either one of them had sat watching a movie cuddling with someone they care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the delay but I've had a hard time getting this to flow like I wanted it too. Im still not 100% happy with it and its super short so I apologize.
> 
> Song is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum


End file.
